Board Game
by Oth3r sId3 of 3d3n
Summary: She had never been the player, but always the pawn of the game. When she transfers to Ouran, will she be able to complete her mission, or will love interfere? MorixOC
1. Ch 1: Objective

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

She gazed out the window as her life was being decided for her. As her mind went placid, all that could be heard was the greedy laughter that erupted from the corpulent relatives behind her. The elders of the Tanaka household were delivering her to Japan. Her mission was to befriend the future leaders of Asia. The targets: Ootori Kyouya, Suou Tamaki, Fujioka Hanami, and anyone else close to them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Big News!!!" Students covered their ears at the sound of Renge's scream. The school gossip's shriek was enough to make any student cower. It was strange for Renge to tell them any news firsthand. She usually used a powerful gossip hotline of giggling girls to deliver news. Cautiously, the students removed their hands from their abused ears, their curiosity overcoming their pain. "As you all know, the Tanaka Corporation, the biggest food industry in America, is returning to Asia. But," Renge stopped, glanced around, then continued, "what you don't know is that the heir or heiress, identity unknown, is GOING TO ATTEND OUR SCHOOL!" She stopped again, and then scurried out of the room. The students didn't know what to be more overwhelmed with, the strange personality of the infamous school gossip, or the news she just spread.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tamaki-sempai, have you heard the news about the new student yet?" a girl asked. "I heard that the Tanaka is a beautiful heiress." Tamaki lifted his finger, placed it under her chin, and gazed into her eyes.

"Her beauty cannot compare to you, my princess. Your loveliness is of a newborn rose." The girl swooned and nearly fainted.

"Milord is pulling the big tricks more often now." Hikaru commented as he looked at the scene across the room.

"But if Milord doesn't, Hanami will get all of the customers." Kaoru stated with a catlike grin. The twins turned around to stare at the flock of girls gathered around the most recent host, who, like Haruhi, was a girl pretending to be a guy.

Hanami was currently explaining the theme of the upcoming dance party. "It will be a masquerade, but there will also be a contest included. All the hosts and students attending must be in disguise. Every female that attends will receive a single rose to give to any male in the party. In the end of the party, the male that receives the most roses will become the winner. Since the hosts are the most likely to win, whomever host that wins will be the new king." 'He' said, as the girls squealed.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Honey's voice emerged form behind the twins.

"What's up?" They both turned around to see an excited Honey swaying his hands in the air as Mori followed.

"Did you hear? The future CEO of Tanaka Co. is going to attend Ouran. This student's gonna be in the same class as you guys, a first year. I hope it is a cute girl, so she can eat cake with me." Honey said with sparkling eyes. A mischievous glint suddenly appeared as Kaoru's mouth widened into a smirk.

"Would you all be interested in a little game?" Kaoru said in a low, mischievous voice. "This new student is transferring from overseas, so don't you think that we should give this Tanaka a warm welcome?" Curiousity grew more and more, to the point that even Mori bent down to listen. "The goal is to befriend the Tanaka kid, and be designated by her."

"What if it is a boy?" Honey asked, holding his bun-bun.

"Kasonada designated Haru before." Hikaru said as Kaoru's smirk turned scarily devious.

"Interesting." Everyone gasped as Kyouya popped out of nowhere. Right when they were about to comment on his sudden appearance, his words cut them off. "The winner will receive these." Kyouya took out four photos of Haruhi in female attire. Then, the ground started shaking. Both Tamaki and Hanami were rushing towards Kyouya in hyper speed.

"Haruhi is so CUTE!" they both screamed at the same time, but then started glaring at each other, finally acknowledging each other as a rival.

Let the games begin!

**Author's Note: **Hanami is a character from isagudriter's fanfic. So if you want to know more of the background info, read "New country, new school, new Identity?"

(Please review my story & thanks for reading!)


	2. Ch 2: Starting Line

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

Standing in front of the mirror, she straightened the uniform jacket and tightened her tie. She gently eased her left foot, then her right foot, into each shoe, as she glanced at the shattered papers across the desk.

"Miss, it's time."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Be on guard at all times. These are not your regular naïve students. They have been trained for this. Expect no less." The husky voice gave fair warning of the importance of this mission. "Targets are all members of the male host club. You will become a host at all costs." The implied threat gave her a cold shiver, but she still nodded. They came to a stop. As she opened the door, she heard the voice mutter, "We will be watching."

After closing the door, she turned around, and started walking towards the building. She could feel the eyes of the curious students, but ignored the attention. By the time she entered the building, she has already become the main topic of Ouran.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your situation," the superintendent chuckled, "is entertaining."

"I'm glad you find it amusing." She said in monotone.

"You Tanakas bring the word determination to another level." He turned around to stare at the curtains, as he placed his hands behind him. "Everything has been arranged accordingly for your stay."

"If that is so, then I shall dismiss myself. Good day." She walked out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dark unruly hair." One girl said.

"Deep blue eyes." Another girl followed.

"So handsome!!!" The girls all chimed together. They were daydreaming about the new student. Then, out of no where, smoke rose to their ankles, and a life-threatening laugh as well as the sound of a high-power motor could be heard. Everyone coughed. A platform rose form the center of the classroom. And on top of the platform, the menacing figure of Renge could be seen.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! Hello everyone." Renge began. "I see that you are all wondering about the new Tanaka." She chuckled. "Well, I, Renge, have everything you need to know." The girls stopped coughing and listened attentively. Renge grinned. "Tanaka Kenta. 5'6. Male. 15 years old. Born on April 22nd in Albany, New York. Tanaka-san is the sole heir of Tanaka Corporations with an estimated inheritance of 12 billion American dollars. He received the top score in the transfer test and also excels athletically." The eyes of the listening girls grew bigger with every piece of information. "And, he is…..available."

"KYAAAA!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of the club members sat at the rectangular table, waiting for Kyouya's news.

"The target is a male named Tanaka Kenta." Kyouya announced. Kaoru and Hikaru smirked at the info but Tamaki frowned.

"Seems like you lost, Milord. You may be popular with the ladies, but males are a different matter." Hikaru and Kaoru commented. They were clearly amused by the news. Tamaki replaced his frown with a smile.

"My beauty can overcome the boundaries of gender." He said confidently and he made his way to the door. Before exiting, Tamaki said, "The prize will be mine."

"NO, IT WILL NOT! I REFUSE TO LOSE TO YOU, TAMAKI-SENPAI!" Hanami jumped up and screamed at Tamaki, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"I feel pity for this Kenta person." Kaoru and Hikaru said as they also stood up and headed out the door. Honey grabbed Haruhi's arm.

"Haru-chan, Let's go meet Kenta-san." Honey made his way to the door and dragged Haruhi along. Mori nodded to Hanami and Kyouya, the only remaining hosts, before following Honey out of the room. When they were all gone, Hanami faced Kyouya.

"All of the females in Ouran are talking about Tanaka-san." Hanami informed Kyouya. "He is going to be very popular."

"We can't plan this far ahead. For now, we will wait."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened to Tamaki?" Honey asked as they finally caught up with the twins.

"Don't know." Kaoru said. "We lost him a few minutes after we came out. He sure ran fast."

"Maybe he's hitting on the new guy already." Hikaru suggested.

"Why would he be 'hitting on' the transfer student?" Haruhi questioned, completely clueless.

"Oh, it's because…" Honey started, but the twins covered his mouth just in time to stop him.

"It's not important." Kaoru said as they slowly removed their hands. Before Honey could talk again, they all heard a lovely melody that travel through the building.

"Milord must really want to win. He even thought of using his piano playing to entice the new kid." A surprised Hikaru said.

"It can't be." Kaoru accused. "Milord is too dense to use this method."

"Maybe Kyouya suggested it."

"No, Kyouya is most likely on Hanami's side and they are still in the clubroom. It must be someone else playing."

"Let's go see who it is!" Honey started bouncing toward the music and the others followed. After walking through numerous hallways, their path was disturbed by a flock of girls. Then, they realized that the melody emitted from the center of the flock. Looking closer, they saw a male student playing the piano. His disarrayed black hair covered his eyes as he bent over to make accents in the piece. Although they were a great distance away, they could tell he had beautiful features.

"Wha, he's pretty." Honey exclaimed. "But I've never seen him before."

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho." They surprised hosts backed up when Renge appeared out of thin air. "Of course you haven't seen him before. That is the new transfer student, Tanaka Kenta. But," She said. "he is a mysterious prince that has been severely scarred by his love. Tanaka-can agreed to transfer to Ouran to escape the cruel, selfish business world of America. And now, he is silently waiting for a girl to heal his broken heart." The female students sighed adoringly at the overexaggerated tale.

"I have to say, he is nothing like what I expected." The astonished Hikaru said.

"Seeing that the Tanaka guy is also beautiful, it is less likely that Milord will succeed." The melody stopped. Nobody moved, except for Haruhi. When Haruhi arrived next to Tanaka-san, she offered a welcoming smile.

"Your playing is lovely. I speak for everyone when I say that we were touched by it." Instead of replying, he stood up and walked away. Haruhi's smile faltered.

"Maybe Tanaka-san doesn't understand Japanese that well yet."

"When I think about it, I haven't heard Tanaka-san say anything since he arrived." Renge said. But then, Hikaru erupted into deep, loud laughter. What no one knew was that when Tanaka passed by him to leave the room, Hikaru saw the red tint on Tanaka's cheeks.

**Author's Note: **Hanami is a character from isagudriter's fanfic. So if you want to know more of the background info, read "New country, new school, new Identity?"

(Please review my story & thanks for reading!)


	3. Ch 3: Rolling of the Dice

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

She grew more and more irritated as the minutes passed by.

"Tanaka-kun, what was living in America like?"

"Kenta-san, what do you like to do?" After being stalked all day by a stampede of curious females, she wanted to scream in frustration. But sadly, she couldn't. She needed to join the host club, and to do that, she had to entertain these annoying females.

"I'm sorry, my darlings, I could not respond. I was entranced by your beauty. I was simply rendered speechless." She grasped the hand of the girl in front of her, and placed a kiss onto the girl's hand.

"KYAA!!" the girl squealed and fainted.

"Pardon me, ladies. I must excuse myself." She bowed before gliding out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sighed as she strolled down the hallway. She shut her eyelids to cool her frustration.

Oomph!

She fell to the ground at the sudden impact. She rose and bowed.

"I'm very sorry. I wasn't looking. Please excuse my rudeness." She said, embarrassed at her actions.

"It's alright. It was partly my fault. I wasn't paying attention." A familiar voice reassured her. She looked up, and found the student that had complimented her earlier. "Oh, I remember you. You're the new student that everyone is talking about." The boy said. "Sorry, that sounded rude. I didn't mean it as an insult."

"No offense taken."

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi." He offered his hand.

"A pleasure. I'm Tanaka Kenta." She clasped his hand and gave it a friendly shake.

"Glad to meet you. You'll love it here. When I first came here, I felt out of place, but everyone is friendly." Fujioka-san said with a smile. Then he looked down at his watch. "I have to go. See you around."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat on the stone bench, silently reading the novel. She was somewhat surprised that the females haven't approached her yet. She then heard the approaching footsteps. She must have jinxed it. Then she noticed that the intruder was not any of the girls, instead it was a guy. The intruder then paced back and forth. This action angered her, so she tilted her head up to examine the stranger. She was surprised to find that it was one of her targets. It was Suou Tamaki, 17 years old, date of birth: April 8th, Aries, founder of the Ouran host club, and currently a second-year student: class A. She grinned. The prey absentmindedly falls into the hunters lap.

"Excuse me. Is there anything you need?" She asked, trying to get his attention. The target turned around to face her. He then smiled, which made her suspicious.

"Hello. Are you new here?" he questioned. "I don't think I have ever seen you before."

"I just transferred here." She answered.

"I'm Suou Tamaki." He extended his hand.

"Tanaka Kenta, a pleasure." She shook his hand.

"No." he said, staring at her. "It is _my _pleasure, to meet someone as fair as you." He lightly pecked the top of her hand. She felt only disgust for the blond haired host, as she smelled something fishy going on. Might this be what they call "yaoi"? But then, she thought of her mission, she was to become close to the targets. Even if it meant intimate and personal. She slowly met his gaze.

"You flatter me, Suou-san. I am nothing compared to you. Your beauty overwhelms me." His face suddenly went red and he covered it with his hand. She silently chuckled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ho ho ho ho. Ho ho ho ho." The sound of the rotating motor could be heard as Renge's laugh filled the room. The students gathered around the eccentric female. "Renge can eat three bowls of rice for this!" she exclaimed with her arm extended. "Milord, Suou Tamaki, has been overcome by a most forbidden love." Squealing and sighing girls could be heard. "Tamaki-san was walking through the hallways, when a beautiful creature was seen from the corner of his eye." Their eyes widened. "One look and Tamaki-sempai was enticed. But their love if against the laws of nature. For they are both," Renge sighed and placed her hand on her chest, "male." The females gasped.

"Who is it?!" a curious girl asked. Renge smirked.

"It's our newest transfer student, Tanaka Kenta."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She strolled through the halls while thinking about her strange encounter with Suou Tamaki. Maybe even host could be gay. You never know. She then spotted pink from the corner of her eye. Looking down, she saw a pink stuffed bunny lying on the floor. Picking it up, she wondered who would bring such a thing to school.

"I can't find Bun-bun." She heard a high pitched voice. Looking up, she saw two students walking toward her direction. The blond one the left looked like an elementary school student. The tall black haired student on the right, on the other hand, gave an aura of danger.

"Maybe he went for a walk." The tall guy said placidly. She stared down at the stuffed bunny in her hand. Cautiously, she started heading towards the pair. They finally noticed her after a while.

"Hello, is this yours?" She asked while showing them the stuffed animal. Suddenly, the short blond hugged the stuffed animal, and stared up at her in awe.

"Oh! I know you! You're the new kid. You're good at piano." The blond stated happily. "I'm Haninozuka Mitsikuni, but you can call me Honey. This is Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone calls him Mori."

"A pleasure. I'm Tanaka Kenta." She smiled at them. Honey was extremely cute, but she felt that Mori was the opposite. She felt exposed as he stared at her attentively. Then a loud scream interrupted them.

"Tanaka-san!" A group of five girls ran towards her. The girl squished in the middle held out a pink envelope. Could it be a confession? She opened the envelope and slid the scented letter out of it. Opening it, she was surprised by the words it held. Written was:

_Dear Tanaka-san,_

_Although we do truly have feelings for you, we have decided to be brave and_

_do what is the best for you. We under stand that you can not return out feelings,_

_and so we will not persist in following you. We all understand your difficulty _

_and will stand by your side during your time of denial. _

_We, the Tanaka Kenta Love Society, allow the love you share with Suou Tamaki._

_We wish all the happiness in the world._

_Love, TKLS members _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the club room, Hanami packed up her stuff slowly, and watched the minutes go by. Then, she heard a silent knock. Turning around, she saw Kyouya leaning against the wall. She smiled at him, surprised by his arrival. Leaving her stuff at the desk, she walked up next to him.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"The usual." She replied. "More squealing and fainting from the ladies. Although amazingly, the topic of the day wasn't about the host club members."

"They spoke of the Tanaka." Kyouya said.

"You assume too much." She answered bluntly. "But it's true. I can't blame them though. He is really good looking. Kind of in the middle of handsome and cute." Suddenly, she felt a slight jab at her shoulder, as she was pushed against the wall. What was Kyouya up to?

"Is he more handsome than me?" he inquired. His elbow leaned against the wall, right next to her head. Then, he slowly leaned in, placing his lips on hers. A warm tingly feeling reached her gut and she leaned towards the kiss.

_Will Kenta get past her love for Haruhi?_

_Are Tamaki's feelings getting involved? _

_Will we ever find out what Mori thinks about?_

_Will the twins win the bet?_

_Will this kiss progress any further?_

**See you next time!!!**

**Author's Note: **Hanami is a character from isagudriter's fanfic. So if you want to know more of the background info, read "New country, new school, new Identity?"

(Please review my story & thanks for reading!)


	4. Ch 4: In the Lead

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

Their lips met, Hanami leaning in towards the kiss. Suddenly, though, she opened her eyes wide and furrowed her eyebrows in anger.

Kyouya grimaced at the stinging sensation on his left cheek. He placed the palm of his hand to the burning flesh and looked angrily at the attacker.

Hanami stood before him, rage in her eyes and her hand still slightly raised to attack.

Most females would swoon at the idea of receiving a kiss from the Great Kyouya Ootori, but Hanami was different. Kyouya hadn't _meant_ to kiss her, but she was standing there, talking about _Kenta _and he felt…jealous. He had to stake his claim, right? However, he had kissed her without thought, and now his cheek was suffering the consequences. He stared at Hanami's furiously shocked expression.

Suddenly, Hanami whipped herself around and ran out of the classroom, without saying another word. Kyouya walked briskly after her, stopping in the middle of the empty hallway. He watched her turn the corner angrily, with him standing there quite confused. He did NOT like the feeling. However, he merely, he walked back into the room to gather her belongings to take them to the club room.

He picked up her backpack, for she refused to use a bookbag, and fingered the straps, chuckling at Hanami's sense of Americanism. While doing this, he heard footsteps behind him.

Kyouya turned around to find Hanami, who calmly stood with a serene expression. He stared, confused, when Hanami suddenly lunged towards him, running at full speed. She pushed Kyouya back up against a desk, causing her books to fall. She placed her lips on his, possessively attacking him. Awestruck but pleased by the unexpected contact, he only had one thought on his mind.

_Why do I have to be the submissive one?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She strolled down the hallway, following Honey and Mori. Honey introduced her to some people and told her where everything was while they went towards the music room. She spent this time secretly watching Mori. At first, he was intimidating and unapproachable, but then she realized how protective he was of Honey. She couldn't stop thinking about him. And…what was _he_ thinking about?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so bored!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Where's Kyouya?"

"I was wondering the same about Hanami…" Haruhi worried. Evil laughter erupted in the music room. Tamaki and Haruhi turned to look in the twins' direction. They were laughing and rolling on the floor, holding their stomachs. Finally, Kaoru got up, still chuckling, and looked at them.

"Kyouya isn't present and Hanami is nowhere to be found. What could this mean, hmm?" Slowly, Hikaru also got up.

"Their relationship is pretty obvious to us." Hikaru and Kaoru looked and each other with those mischievous grins.

"Hey Kaoru, what happens when a boy and a girl, both of whom are rather attracted to one another, are alone together?" Hikaru smirked.

"I don't know, Hikaru, let's find out…Shall we?" The twins started skipping out of the room, leaving a confused Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Do _you_ know what just happened?"

"No idea whatsoever."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He shivered. Kneeling on the floor, with his head touching the ground, he had goosebumps all over his body. For all he knew, he may not even be alive in the next few minutes. Only the annoying click of the mechanical pen could be heard.

"A failure, once again?" A rhetorical question. It seemed more like an ominous statement. The silence was finally disturbed by these four silently whispered words. His chest clenched as fear overcame his senses. His knees grew numb, and he was secretly relieved that he was kneeling. They couldn't know he is scared. He couldn't _let _them know.

"Sorry sir, the target escaped. This may take longer then we had suspected, but we are confident in success." It took him all his courage to say this. His mission had failed. A miscalculation on his part, and now he had to face the consequences. He shouldn't have accepted this mission. He should have at least hesitated. But, as usual, he didn't. A normal man would have hesitated. A smart man would have rejected. But, he wasn't normal _or_ smart. And now, he had to pay the consequences of working with Rei Tanaka. This was his own fault. The echoing clank of the gun rang against his ear. Rei Tanaka was ready to shoot, and he was the target. With a small voice, he said, "I won't fail again." But a chuckle erupted from the menacing man.

"Many know my goals in life, including you. I'm aiming for big things--huge actually." Another laugh. "As a Tanaka, I have a reputation to uphold. As a leader, I have promises to keep. As a father, I have obligations to fulfill. But, as a man, I do have desires. A desire for power--for wealth--and I can't let anything obstruct me getting that." A slight pause. "After years of experience, I have learned that in life, one must get rid of all filth to achieve a smooth path towards one's goal." With that being said, the gun went off.

**Author's Note: **Hanami is a character from isagudriter's fanfic. So if you want to know more of the background info, read "New country, new school, new Identity?" This story, with Kyouya and Hanami's relationship, is set after that story (which is still unfinished.)

(Please review my story & thanks for reading!)

Sorry if I've been slow on updating the stories.


End file.
